


Klance Drabble Collection

by Skullnar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddles, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Galra!Keith, Gen, M/M, klance, lots of kisses, shifting tenses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullnar/pseuds/Skullnar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fluff, angst and sometimes nsfw-ish Klance drabbles and requests from <a href="https://skullnar.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr</a> . (Requests are welcome. Just leave them in my ask box on tumblr~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klance Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Come leave requests on [my Tumblr](https://skullnar.tumblr.com/) ~

Keith groans in dismay as he tosses to the other side of his bedroll. He avoids glancing at the mouth of the cavern they repose within, the deafening roars of the mighty claws of lightning already serving as enough torture. He attempts closing his eyes, even bringing his pillow to cover his Galran ears, but nothing works. The thunderstorm still rages ruthlessly outside.

Discovering he is a Galra came as an immense surprise to Keith, but it didn't take as long as he thought it would have for him to come to terms with it. Now, it even serves as an asset during various precarious situations. His sensitive hearing aids him greatly in battle, his eagle-like eyes spotting the stealthiest of enemies, and his new strength fueled by fury crumbling all who stand in his path.

It’s not shocking there are some downfalls.

A sound of pure displeasure leaving his lips, Keith tries once again to adjust his position. He wanted nothing more than silence, really. Keith opens his eyes to glare at the ceiling or wall, but comes face to face with Lance, who, no more than a few feet away, is now snoring softly, limbs splayed from his bedroll and mouth hanging open. 

Keith somewhat envies just how easily the other paladin can succumb to unconsciousness.

Lance and Keith have landed on this planet to repose from the mission they were given. It wasn’t anything difficult, but the trip is long. They both must fly for over three days straight; they can’t accomplish this without a pause to rest.

That was how they decided this presumably peaceful planet is ideal. They arrived during the day, and it was smooth. They quickly found a cave to rest and accommodated within. Soon, however, sounds began brewing, distant in the north.

They both paid it no mind as they began dozing off. Until that is, it approached their location, and thunder descended from the heavens. There was no rain, and there still isn’t, but the storm only grows stronger by the minute. 

No matter how much he wishes it all away, the thunder does not seize. Keith moans pathetically, bringing his hands to envelop his ear. He closes his eyes and tries forcing himself to sleep, but peace does not come, and Keith founds himself stuck in the loud reality.

“...Keith?”

The red paladin’s eyes shoot open, adjusting to the fire-lit cave. He stares at Lance’s frowning face for a moment, before he opens his mouth to speak.

“Lance?” He asks. “Weren’t you sleeping?”

“Yeah, I was,” Lance rolls his eyes. “But you woke me up with all that moaning of yours. If it wasn’t you we’re talking about, would have thought someone snuck a lover in here.”

Keith’s blank stare is enough for Lance to know he does not even vaguely understand.

“Nevermind,” Lance doesn’t bother to explain, sighing as he looks at Keith. “Why are you awake, anyway?”

Keith blinks a few times, not expecting the question. He soon regains his posture, though.

“There’s a storm going on outside.”

“And?” Lance arches an eyebrow.

“It’s too loud,” Keith explains, stiffening at the echoing clap of electricity beyond the cave. 

“Can’t you, y’know, ignore it?” Lance suggests, and Keith shakes his head.

“No,” Keith frowns. “Galra ears, remember? They’re more sensitive than normal.”

“Oh yeah,” Lance grumbles under his breath. He scrunches his eyebrows and glares at the ground, deep in thought. Keith wants to ask what he is thinking of, but catches himself as he sees Lance open the bed roll, throwing the cover aside. 

Keith furrows at him in questioning, but Lance does not answer as he comes to stand in front of Keith, arms crossed and nose scrunched to sideways. 

“Move aside,” Lance commands.

“What?”

“I said,” Lance brings his eyes to Keith’s, the blue paladin's stern gaze contradicting the light, red dusting on his cheeks. “Move aside.”

It takes a moment for the information to sink in with dawning realization. Immediately, Keith reddens but argues not as he scoots back, providing space in his sleeping roll for the other. 

Lance scoffs as he slides beside Keith, the red paladin turning to the other side. A mistake, for it immediately reminds Keith of the disaster taking place outside. Keith then bites his lips and turns back towards Lance, avoiding eye contact and hoping his new skin tone would at least conceal his blush.

Lance, too, seems to be flustered, but Keith ignores it as he closes his eyes and concentrates on his friend’s breathing. He seeks to place his focus on something else, expecting his diverted attention to grant him sleep.

It fails, pathetically.

He still shifts uncomfortably and whines at every strike of power against the earth, the vibrations ringing in his head twice and thrice. He can feel a buzzing coming after each impact, and a migraine forming. 

Suddenly, there is another sound.

“Lance, what are you doing,” Keith hisses under his breath, fighting against his own eyelids to force them closed.

“I can tell you’re still bothered by the sound,” Lance tells him. “So I’m humming a lullaby.”

Lance goes back to humming the calm tune with pleasure, letting his eyes flutter closed. Keith open’s his mouth to speak, likely a snark comment as to how ridiculous lance is. However, before Keith has the chance to speak, he finds himself entranced by the rhythm.

It almost feels as though he sings it with his heart, not mouth and lips. 

“See?” Lance whispers once he sees Keith doze off. He lifts his hand and runs it through Keith’s hair. “I knew it would work, mullet alien.”

With a soft chuckle to himself, Lance inclines his head and rests it against Keith’s chest.

“But the best lullaby I know is home,” Lance says, dozing off with a serene smile, listening to his favorite tune - Keith’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> come leave requets on [my Tumblr](https://skullnar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
